


Moving Forward

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [64]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecearlos - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Hurt/Comfort, Moving On, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after the events of Master Kevin; the boys go through the playroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

“I don't want to.” The words are short and precise. They have a clear meaning, letting everyone know exactly what Carlos means when he says them. “I really don't want to,” he says.

Earl and Cecil share a look between each other and Earl reaches out, pulling Carlos into his arms, hugging him close. “You don't have to,” he promises, rubbing the Outsider's back. “We don't have to do anything. It might help however if we went to look down there and at least see what we wish to keep or throw away, perhaps?”

Carlos considered this offer, nodding his head slowly in acceptance. “I guess that makes sense,” he said. “I don't want to try anything though,” he quickly added.

“We don't have to,” Earl promises with a nod of his head. The three head down the stairs to the playroom, Cecil pointedly turning on as many lights as possible to keep it illuminated to make it look less menacing. Most of the toys and frames had been cleaned up, placed in piles and awaiting their fate; either to be used or thrown into the canyon to be forgotten.

Earl approached the tools without fear. The redhead bent down, picking up a spreader bar, turning it over in his hands. He glances over at Cecil, noting the way the Voice looks at the toys and tools in sadness. Things had been hard and difficult for them with Kevin and although they were able to play very mild scenes in the bedroom; Earl was still unsure if they would ever be ready for using their playroom again like they used to.

“...Can we throw that out?” Carlos asked. The redhead turned to look and saw that Carlos was pointing to the tight cage that kept the occupant in a hands and knees position. “I...I don't really like that...” he mumbled.

“That's fine,” Earl assured him with a nod. He offered him a small smile, reaching out to take his hand and give it a light squeeze. “Anything we don't want can be thrown out.”

“Exactly!” Cecil agreed, smiling at Carlos. “There's no shame in going through these things, okay?”

“Are you sure?” Carlos asked.

“Trust us,” Earl whispered.

Carlos hesitated but nodded his head, offering the Scoutmaster a small smile as he approached some of the other tools, digging through them.

The three went through everything together. Whenever something was placed in the garbage pile, there were no questions or comments. It was simply something that needed to be done. Occasionally someone would smile as they admired a toy, placing it in the save pile. They spoke quietly to each other, bringing up old scenes they had played out with certain objects, blushes and laughter escaping them.

And in the end, they found that the size of both piles did not matter and they were satisfied with how things had been done.

“Do you think we'll ever use the playroom again?” Cecil asked. He looked over at Earl, smiling as the redhead nodded his head. “What about you, Carlos? Do you feel safe here?”

“I...” Carlos considered this, frowning to himself as he looked around the playroom. He glanced back at Earl and Cecil and he smiled slowly, nodding his head. “I think we could play down here again,” he agreed.

 


End file.
